Sugar daddy
by anna-fnh
Summary: Él, un empresario de 32 años, es el sugar daddy de una bonita universitaria de solo 19 años…
1. Chapter 1

**Sugar daddy**

 **.**

No podría ser más afortunada al tener de sugar daddy a Naruto. Un empresario de 32 años, codiciado al ser el sueño y fantasía de muchas mujeres.

El tipo es atractivo, para empezar su rubia cabellera de por sí le hace resaltar, guapo y de facciones tan varoniles que hace que cualquiera se emocione al tenerlo cerca. Además, es alto al medir más de un metro ochenta y se mantiene en forma, delgado y con cada musculo bien trabajado, resultado de sus constantes entrenamientos en el club deportivo. Es divertido y tiene mucho dinero. Actualmente es el líder de la empresa Uzumaki y aunque puede ser de carácter duro y algo mandón con sus empleados, con ella siempre sería diferente, dulce y complaciente.

Así que no podrían culparla por enamorarse casi al instante de ese hombre…

Como cada día, esperaba paciente en la entrada de la universidad, su sugar daddy no tardaría en pasar por ella. Algunas de sus amigas esperaban a su lado, haciéndose compañía, aunque ellas esperaban que llegara el autobús escolar, que generalmente no tomaban si es que Naruto llegaba antes a su encuentro, pues este solía ofrecerse para llevarlas, lo hacía únicamente como manera de agradecimiento por hacerle compañía a su bonita Hinata.

\- Tengo que confesar que te envidio un poco – la pelinegra observo a Sakura al no entender por dónde iban sus palabras – debe ser maravilloso tener un amante como tu novio – enrojeció al escucharla – ni siquiera debes preocuparte por usar el servicio público, pues cuando no viene él, envía a que te recoja algún chofer.

\- Además es muy guapo – esta vez hablo Ino – es tan varonil que no puedo dejar de sonreír cuando lo veo – se sintió algo celosa, aunque sabía que sus amigas eran así de transparentes al decirle lo que pensaban, y estaba más que segura que jamás harían algo para lastimarla – debe tenerte bien satisfecha en la cama.

Su cara ardía, a veces sus amigas podían pasarse de la raya.

\- Eso es un hecho. Todas las mañanas la única que tiene buen ánimo es Hinata – contestó Sakura – seguro que todas las noches te folla, y digo te folla, porque se nota que el dominante es él.

Se mordió el labio inferior y no dijo nada. Tenía razón, él siempre era el dominante y ella la sumisa, aunque para ambos resultaba ser una cualidad en el contrario, pues se complementaban a la perfección. El sexo por las noches jamás podría faltar, al igual que sus excitantes encuentros por las mañanas, Naruto era insaciable. Aquello no lo diría, prefería no dar más detalles de su romance.

Para su fortuna pudo visualizar su coche, aquella tortuosa platica con sus amigas había terminado, pues con él jamás se animarían a decir todas esas barbaridades.

-¿Nos vamos? – les pregunto a sus amigas con una sonrisa, estaba segura que el rubio llevaría a sus amigas para darles un aventón.

Y antes de que estas aceptaran, Sai se le adelanto, apenas llegaba para encontrarse con Ino y luego ofrecerse el mismo para llevarlas a casa. Terminó por despedirse de sus amigos y luego subir al coche de Naruto, quien portaba unos lentes oscuros que cubrían sus ojos azules, y quizá por ello le prestó más atención a su enorme sonrisa y sus perfectos dientes.

La recibió con un abrazo y un corto pero apasionado beso. Luego puso el coche en marcha y ella comenzó a preguntarle por su día.

\- Tu hermanita tiene un nuevo amigo, se la ha pasado jugando con Konohamaru. Y tal parece que quiere que la lleves de compras, quiere una lampara nueva – enrojeció al escucharlo, era su sugar daddy, sí, pero siempre le daba pena que gastara su dinero en cosas que no eran necesarias.

\- Hablare con ella – se mordió el labio inferior apenada y luego le escucho reír.

\- Vamos Hinata, no seas tan severa, a mí me parece una buena idea que tu hermana se entretenga decorando su cuarto, deja de pensar en las cuentas y disfruta al lado de tu hermana. Hasta ahora no has hecho una sola compra con la tarjeta que te di. En verdad que eres aburrida, quiero que te metas de lleno la idea de que soy tu sugar daddy, y que no me molesta ni un poco complacerte y llenarte de lujos.

\- Pero si ya me has dado mucho – y lo decía literalmente, la deuda que tenía con él, seguramente no podría pagarla ni aunque trabajara durante diez años seguidos, por supuesto para él que era millonario, no era más que un par de monedas, pero aun así ella jamás podría abusar de la amabilidad de aquel hombre.

\- No lo creo, ahora busca detrás de tu asiento – sabía que se trataba de un presente. Bastante seguido le regalaba cosas, desde perfumes, relojes, bolsos, hasta ropa y otros accesorios. Todos por demás de marcas que seguramente eran muy costosas.

Con su brazo izquierdo busco detrás del asiento y pronto encontró el asa de una bolsa de papel que tomo y llevo a su regazo. El rubio le incito a que la abriera y ella metió curiosa su mano derecha para sacar un traje de baño, este era en color blanco, de dos piezas, ambas parecían hechas a mano.

\- Es precioso – lo dijo maravillada por el tejido de aquel traje.

\- Puedes estrenarlo el fin de semana – le observó tratando de pensar que otra sorpresa le tenía – nos iremos a la playa – claro que le emocionaba la idea, tuvo el deseo de lanzarse a sus brazos, y tuvo que desistir pues éste iba manejando por el carril de alta velocidad.

\- ¿Nos acompañara, Hanabi? – desde que ese hombre se convirtió en su novio, ella estaba más que acostumbrada a que la llevara de viaje y paseo, aunque al principio le apenaba que gastara su dinero, pronto empezó a aceptar sus regalos y viajes, porque al final de cuentas él lo hacía porque quería que ella le acompañara en sus aventuras, y aceptaría cada regalo porque era bonito que él se tomara la molestia de elegirle esos detalles, sería descortés no aceptarlos.

\- Claro, he reservado otra habitación para mi cuñadita – sonrió complacida. Amaba a Naruto por su gentileza y noble corazón.

.

Respiraciones agitadas y sonoros gemidos inundaban la habitación. Era sometida por el rubio al sentir su grande mano sobre su espalda, obligándola a tener sus pechos y parte de su abdomen recargados sobre la cama y sus nalgas al aire al encontrarse de rodillas. Cada penetración y cada rose en su vagina era disfrutado por la pelinegra, era hipersensible y por lo mismo ya podía empezar a saborear su orgasmo, aquellas constantes y sobre todo deliciosas embestidas estaban logrando que alcanzara el tercer orgasmo de la noche. Solo esperaba que aquel lugar tuviera paredes gruesas, pues el sonido acuoso de sus sexos evidenciaba lo que en aquel cuarto de hotel sucedía.

Aquel fin de semana había sido todo un éxito, por las tardes se relajaban en la comodidad de aquellas albercas casi exclusivas para ellos, Hanabi se notaba más que feliz de disfrutar de todas esas comodidades de gente rica, y aunque quisiera que no se acostumbrara a esos lujos, no podía evitar permitir que el rubio la consintiera, había sido muy valiente y perdido varios años de su infancia en hospitales, y ahora mismo adoraba verla jugar y divertirse, pero sobre todo reír de felicidad.

Por las noches la diversión era para ella y Naruto. El hombre era bastante demandante en el plano sexual y ella no podía quejarse sí siempre le daba varios orgasmos en el día. Tal como sus amigas decían, la tenía bien satisfecha.

Él, un empresario de 32 años, es su sugar daddy, y ella no podría sentirse más afortunada de ser su pareja, una universitaria de solo 19 años…


	2. Chapter 2

**_Unos meses atrás…_**

\- Te recuerdo que hoy son las entrevistas para que elijas a dos pasantes – le dijo al marco de su puerta su prima Karin, que además era su secretaría.

\- Tu encárgate – le dijo con desinterés sin levantar la vista del montón de papeles sobre su escritorio.

\- De ninguna manera, la vez pasada me culpaste porque resultaron ser un par de vagas que no hacían sus deberes.

\- ¡Oh! Vamos, Karin – esta vez volteo a verla breves segundos – no te lo dije enserio.

\- Me importa un pepino, tú serás el que las elija esta vez – dicho aquello dejo caer un montón de carpetas sobre los papeles que seguramente estaba leyendo – he sido buena y he seleccionado a los mejores, así que solo tendrás que elegir a dos de esos.

Naruto frunció el ceño y luego suspirando le echo un vistazo rápido a esos curriculum, muy por encima, leyendo habilidades, conocimientos, logros, incluso si antes habían trabajado. No tardo en seleccionar dos que por mucho eran superiores al resto.

\- Me quedo con estos – le dijo y pudo verla realmente molesta – ¿qué?

\- Que los entrevistaras a todos.

\- Pero si éstos dos son por lejos los mejores.

\- El curriculum no lo es todo – lo sabía ella que había cometido equivocaciones por dejarse llevar solo por un papel – los susodichos ya están llegando, así que no seas descortés.

\- Bien – dijo derrotado – entonces diles que preparen bien un argumento, cada entrevista no durará más de diez minutos.

\- En un momento te mando al primer candidato – Naruto asintió y siguió en su tarea de leer cosas que consideraba más importantes en ese momento.

Las primeras tres en ingresar fueron mujeres, ninguna fue de su agrado, aparte de que su curriculum no era la gran cosa, le parecía que no podrían con los deberes de aquel lugar. El siguiente fue Shino Aburame, tenía un buen curriculum y además le había impresionado lo seguro que se mostraba, separo su curriculum del resto, acción que fue notada por el chico haciendo que sonriera al suponer lo que significaba. Los siguientes fueron dos chicos y luego dos chicas, que para nada le convencieron, no estaban lo suficientemente preparados sí los comparaba con el Aburame. El siguiente fue Kiba Inuzuka, otro candidato que también tenía un curriculum por demás impresionante para su corta edad, se mostraba más seguro incluso que Shino, y entonces separo también su carpeta del resto. No se había equivocado, eran los mejores para que fueran pasantes de su empresa, y seguramente después les contrataría sí quisieran quedarse a trabajar en su empresa.

Salió junto con Kiba de la oficina, con los papeles de los chicos en una mano para entregárselos a Karin. Esta de inmediato le observo confusa.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – le dijo su prima al acomodarse los lentes.

\- Ya elegí a dos.

\- Pero si te falta una entrevista, idiota – eso ultimo lo dijo más bajito y entonces se dio cuenta que había una chica aun esperando. Dudaba mucho que esa muchacha pudiera superar a esos dos que había escogido, además que a simple vista se veía tímida, y sobre todo, era mujer, había tenido muy mala experiencia con mujeres, generalmente el solía ir gritando y los hombres no se ofendían, mientras que la reacción de las chicas era asustarse o incluso llorar, ya había tenido antes problemas por ello.

\- Bien, pásala – regreso a su oficina no sin antes despedirse del Inuzuka.

Le haría la entrevista a la chica para no ser descortés y luego volvería a su trabajo.

Karin se adentró como con cada aspirante y la presentó: – Ella es Hinata Hyuga, tiene 22 años, termino sus estudios en administración de empresas y tuvo una beca del cien por ciento en la Universidad de Tokio.

Sin decir una palabra más, la peliroja salió de su oficina, dejándolo con la última candidata. Observo como con cada joven sus acciones, eso siempre le decía mucho de su personalidad. Ante su vista resalto su timidez, que jugara con sus dedos era una clara muestra de ello.

\- Dime Hinata, ¿por qué quieres ser pasante de la empresa Uzumaki?

\- P-porque siempre he admirado su trabajo – su tartamudeo fue otro punto negativo – me gusta que incluso tienen un área de investigación y otro de c-caridad.

Naruto le observo breves segundos – ¿has trabajo antes? – al instante negó.

-Bien Hinata, no tengo más preguntas.

Era obvio que la entrevista fue demasiado breve y seguramente ella ya sabía que no había conseguido el puesto. Naruto se levantó de su asiento y vio que la chica no se levantaba del mismo, parecía aferrada a seguir sentada.

-¿Tienes algo más que decirme, Hinata?

Ruborizada, asintió y el rubio volvió a sentarse algo curioso. ¿Qué podría decirle?, era obvio que no podría superar a los otros dos, pero era educado y le daría el tiempo para que expresara cualquier cosa que quisiera decir.

\- Yo quería pedirte que… que… fueras mi s-sugar daddy – lo último lo dijo muy bajito y aun así fue capaz de escucharlo.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- ¿Q-qué dijiste? – ahora incluso él tartamudeó.

\- P-Por favor – esta vez la vio levantarse, soltando en el proceso una pequeña bolsa que dio al suelo, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que parecían dos tomates maduros, sus perlados ojos suplicantes lo hipnotizaron por un momento, y finalmente volvió a la realidad cuando la vio desabrocharse el primer botón de su saco – s-siempre me ha gustado, y … y… y-yo t-tengo m-muchas n-necesidades económicas – parecía que aquellas palabras en verdad le había costado decirlas.

\- Hinata – se aclaró la garganta – yo no soy esa clase de personas – no mentía, jamás tuvo ese papel. Y en verdad estaba sorprendido, al ser uno de los empresarios más jóvenes y prestigiosos, tuvo toda clase de proposiciones pero jamás una como esa…

Observo como con manos temblorosas seguía en su tarea de quitarse el saco, trago grueso al ver lo que se escondía debajo de aquella prenda, bien, era guapa y tenía pechos grandes. Tuvo que morder su labio para actuar apropiadamente.

\- Para… – la pelinegra le observo claramente avergonzada – Sí es que obtienes el puesto, mi secretaria se encargara de llamarte. Ahora por favor – le señalo la puerta, y luego pudo divisar como esta acomodaba su saco y abrochaba el par de botones, finalmente tomaba su bolso y salía mostrando su vergüenza.

Se aflojo la corbata mientras observaba su espalda con su largo cabello que llegaba hasta sus caderas, se sentó algo acalorado por aquello que había sucedido, pero no pudo pensar más cuando Karin se adentró nuevamente.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- Los que te había dicho, Inuzuka y Aburame, son los más preparados.

\- Bien. ¿Te pasa algo? – pregunto su prima al notarlo con la corbata medio desajustada y algo sonrojado.

\- La ultima chica me ha pedido que sea su sugar daddy.

La peliroja al instante formo una enorme "O" con sus labios y luego rio a carcajadas.

\- Cállate Karin, ha sido raro, vergonzoso.

\- Con razón ha salido tan roja, la verdad creí que solo era por ser tan tímida.

\- Las chicas de hoy en día todo lo quieren fácil – se recordó a esa edad, el en verdad había trabajado duro para estar donde estaba, a sus treinta y dos años tenía mucho dinero, pero había sido a costa de esfuerzo y dedicación, no porque alguien le regalara el dinero.

\- Pues deberías aceptar – le dijo su prima mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

\- Deja de bromear.

\- Te falta sexo – su prima podía ser bastante directa – la mayoría de las mujeres se te acercan por interés, y sé que eso te molesta y por eso no sales con ellas.

\- Puedo conseguir sexo cuando quiera, ¿por qué tendría que caer en ese estúpido juego?

\- Porque tener sexo con prostitutas no se te da.

El rubio que estaba a punto de iniciar una discusión con karin por meterse en su vida privada, se vio interrumpido cuando escucharon un par de toquidos en la puerta.

.

Se encontraba con su amigo de toda la vida, Sasuke, le había visitado en la oficina y claro que Karin se había portado de lo más efusiva y afectuosa al saludarlo, finalmente pudieron escapar a un bar, al que siempre solían ir por un par de bebidas y luego comer algo del pequeño menú que tenían.

Sus platicas solían limitarse a ponerse al corriente de cómo les iba laboralmente, de sus recientes viajes y quizá de una que otra conquista que fuera de interés, por ello el rubio se había animado a contarle, después de varias copas, lo que ese día le había pasado en la oficina.

\- Acepta – le dijo el Uchiha.

\- Tu y Karin, deben estar locos si piensan que accedería a algo así.

\- Te falta sexo – y antes de que este pudiera defenderse, el pelinegro alzo ligeramente la voz para no ser interrumpido – puedes serlo solo por un mes, debe ser una experiencia divertida. ¿no lo crees?

Lo pensó un momento y luego se dio cuenta que era verdad, quizá sería bueno salir de la rutina.

\- ¿Eso cómo funciona? – pregunto curioso.

\- Sencillo, tú le pagas sus cuentas y ella sale contigo como tu pareja, claro está que te complace sexualmente. Pero eso sí, deben dejar bien claro las reglas desde el inicio: Sí serán exclusivos o sí podrán salir con alguien más, el tiempo que durara esto, quizá el tope de gastos…

\- Qué bonita manera de llamar ahora a la prostitución – el Uchiha rio fuertemente, pero no se atrevió a contradecirlo.

\- Lo sé, pero digamos que las chicas pueden incluso tener clase para pasear por ahí contigo, hacerte compañía, ver películas – el rubio ya no le dio mucha importancia a lo que le decía.

\- Bien, lo pensaré – le dijo mientras pagaba la cuenta del bar.

\- Llámala.

\- No tengo aquí su número, está en la oficina.

\- Vayamos.

\- Estas loco, ya es tarde.

\- Eres el jefe, puedes ir a la hora que se te dé la gana.

Seguramente las copas le animaron de más y terminaron en la oficina con las carpetas donde se encontraban las aspirantes al puesto de pasante.

\- ¿Por qué solo eliges varones?

\- Porque es más sencillo lidiar con hombres, no es que sean más capaces, pero a veces soy algo rudo, y los hombres suelen soportar más los gritos y órdenes.

\- Machista de mierda – le acuso el Uchiha.

\- Ni siquiera me voy a defender.

\- Así que es ella – señalo la foto de la Hyuga y el rubio le prestó atención – es guapa, creo que vale la pena vivir tal experiencia con esa muchacha. Llámale.

Tenía el numero escrito en el curriculum, por lo que tomando su celular tecleo aquellos dígitos, el Uchiha le incito y finalmente presiono el botón para realizar la llamada.

Claro que estaba nervioso, pero también emocionado, sería una experiencia que quizá solo viviría una vez en su vida, pues no era algo que planeaba hacer para siempre, sería patético. Un mes máximo, pensó para sus adentros.

\- Buenas noches – escuchó del otro lado del teléfono, y de inmediato reconoció su voz.

\- Hinata, soy Naruto Uzumaki – la escucho emitir un ligero sonido, como de sorpresa – ¿puedes venir a mi oficina?

\- Claro – respondió muy bajito.

\- Ahora mismo – ella pareció dudar y luego simplemente acepto – bien, márcame a este número en cuanto llegues.

El Uchiha observaba fascinado a su amigo y finalmente cuando vio que termino la llamada le empezó a dar golpes en los brazos, no fuertes, más bien a modo de complicidad.

\- Nunca creí que te animaras a tanto.

\- Tu eres quien me ha convencido, idiota.

Siguieron bebiendo y bromeando, y finalmente cuando su celular vibro. El rubio le entregó las llaves del edificio a Sasuke.

\- Cierra bien todo cuando salgas.

\- Llévala a un hotel, es mejor que establezcan las reglas del juego en un lugar que no sea tu casa.

.

Llego hasta la entrada del edificio donde no tardo en ubicarla. Portaba un abrigo beige que llegaba hasta sus muslos, cubriendo parte de su pantalón de mezclilla que a simple vista se notaba le quedaba muy justo, su cabello iba suelto y se movía ligeramente por el viento de la noche, su rubor era visible en sus mejillas y sus ojos lo observaban, en realidad, como que se sintió intimidado por lo profundidad de su mirada.

-Hola Hinata – se acercó hasta ella, y sin ser un experto en el tema, decidió soltarlo sin pensarlo demasiado – me lo he pensado mejor, acepto ser tu sugar daddy.

En sus ojos vio su sorpresa reflejada y luego sus manos ir a su pecho, estaba roja, incluso más de lo que estaba por la mañana.

-Me gustaría que fuéramos a un lugar más privado para hablar de cómo sería nuestra relación, ¿te parece? – ella solo asintió – entonces acompáñame – le ofreció su mano y aunque tardo un momento sintió su pequeña mano sobre la suya.

La dirigió al estacionamiento, todos los vehículos de aquel lugar eran de la empresa, su empresa. Sonrió satisfecho, no es que fuera presumido, pero aquellos logros le hacían sentir orgulloso. La llevo hasta su auto de uso personal, era lujoso, digno de un sugar daddy. Le abrió la puerta y ella entro nerviosa.

Antes de cerrar la puerta se sintió algo incomodo por su actitud, ¿no debería estar más animada? – ¿estás segura de lo que me has pedido? – aún podría retractarse, si es que ella no estaba convencida, o tenía una ligera duda.

-Por supuesto, Naruto. – Le gusto que lo tuteara.

Había aceptado porque era muy guapa, era una belleza que nunca antes había visto, y dado que no tenía pareja o una diversión de momento, creyó que la idea de experimentar tal fantasía podría ayudarle a romper la rutina. Total, cuando se aburriera simplemente cortaría aquella extraña relación, y volvería a su vida normal.

\- Bien – cerró la puerta y luego se situó en el asiento del conductor. Pensó en un hotel, y en cuanto recordó el más lujoso en el que había estado, puso el vehículo en marcha.

El rubio era muy sociable, y por lo mismo no le costó nada charlar con Hinata, le pregunto dónde vivía, si hacía ejercicio e incluso le pregunto por sus pasatiempos.

\- Me gusta viajar – el rubio la observo de reojo, por supuesto, si el sería su sugar daddy, seguramente ella querría que la llevara a conocer el mundo.

\- ¿Qué lugares te gustaría conocer? – pareció dudarlo y meditarlo por un momento.

\- Me gustan los bosques y los lagos, no me gustan las ciudades grandes o con mucho movimiento, realmente prefiero cosas tranquilas – la entendía, él era igual, por ello a veces le gustaba escapar a Konoha u otros lugares con bosque, donde podría estar apartado de la civilización.

\- Entonces sé justamente a que lugares llevarte – ella pareció prestarle atención – ¿te gusta esquiar?

\- Nunca lo hice antes, pero puedo intentarlo – aquella platica sería bonita, si tan solo no estuvieran hablando como si todo aquello se tratara de un negocio.

El rubio trato de eliminar aquellos pensamientos y trato de seguir con esa amena platica para conocerla más, hasta que visualizó el hotel. Aparco en la entrada y rápidamente les recibieron abriendo las puertas para que pudieran bajar. Evidentemente Hinata se mostró un tanto sorprendida por aquellas atenciones.

-Vamos Hinata – nuevamente le ofreció la mano y ella fue un poco más rápida que antes al responder a su acción.

Era cálida, suave y pequeña. Ella en verdad era guapa, le parecía una verdadera desgracia que tuviera esa clase de pensamientos, de tener a alguien que le diera dinero del modo fácil. Pero sin más decidió seguir con el jueguito. Le había gustado, y si iba a pagar por sexo, ¿por qué no hacerlo a lo grande?

-Una suite – pidió con seguridad a la recepcionista – una con buena vista.

Sintió que su mano sudaba, pero no era la de él, era la de ella – ¿todo bien? – le cuestiono y ella le sonrió de manera bonita, parecía temerosa, pero segura.

Apenas entraron le pidió sentarse en una pequeña mesita del lugar. Ella parecía más nerviosa que antes.

\- ¿Nunca habías tenido un sugar daddy?

\- N-No, lo siento, y-yo, es la primera vez que e-estoy en una situación así.

Su tartamudeo le confirmaba que no mentía. Y en realidad aquello mejoraba mucho la situación, porque si no era algo que había hecho antes, de cierta manera la imagen de ella cambiaba un poco, no dejaba de ser una interesada ante sus ojos, pero al menos se sentía más animado de que no hubiera salido con otros ricachones. El sería el primero.

\- Bueno, como te imaginaras, está también sería mi primera vez de serlo – se rasco la cabeza al sentirse algo nervioso – por lo mismo lo mejor será que pongamos las reglas del juego, ¿no crees?.

\- Sí, claro – ella se puso más derechita e inclino su cuerpo un poco hacía delante, parecía que con ello estaba prestando más atención.

\- Bien, supongo que sería bueno hablar del dinero, a decir verdad no se bien cómo funciona eso, no sé si debo pasarte una tarjeta, dinero en efectivo o es que solo debo pagar tus cuentas.

\- Las cuentas está bien – se apresuró a decirle, y él se removió algo incómodo.

\- Esta bien – no quiso hablar más de dinero, no le gustaba – en cuanto a lo de ser exclusivos…

\- Yo no saldría con otros, solo contigo – otra vez se mostraba segura al decir aquello, y eso de cierta manera le gusto.

\- Bien, entonces yo tampoco saldré con otras – ella sonrió, le empezaban a gustar sus sonrisas – ¿Qué hay de cuándo nos veremos? – no había parado de observarla, y entre más lo hacía, más le gustaba.

\- Pensé que nos veríamos diario – aquello lo tomo por sorpresa. Bien, si quería tener una aventura, ¿por qué no hacerlo más interesante?

\- Entonces nos veremos diario, después de que salga del trabajo – ella asintió – por mis tiempos será importante que vayamos a mi casa o a este hotel. ¿Tienes coche? – negó al instante – ¿sabes manejar? – nuevamente negó – entonces quizá tendrás que estar tomando taxis constantemente.

\- No hay problema.

Aquello era como estar haciendo un contrato, no podía decir que era bonito, porque no lo era, pero le excitaba, sí, le gustaba saber que pronto tendría sexo con una desconocida, un contrato de exclusividad, como pagar una puta con clase.

-¿Qué hay de mis deseos? – ella pareció no entenderle – ¿Harás todo lo que yo te pida sexualmente? – su cara de inmediato se cubrió de color rojo y luego la vio asentir y morderse el labio inferior.

Ya estaba excitado, al menos él no tenía dudas y esperaba que ella tampoco las tuviera, aunque siempre podrían hablar más tarde si algo no les había quedado claro.

Se levantó e hizo que ella también lo hiciera, la llevo hasta la habitación y luego se sentó mientras desabrochaba su pantalón. Ella se quedó estática observando cómo sacaba su pene erecto de sus ropas.

-Bésame – se quedó un momento en su lugar y él decidió darle tiempo. Cuando al fin la vio moverse, se dirigió a sus labios y aunque no era eso lo que quería, recibió su boca con gusto, beso la comisura de sus labios y luego le metió la lengua, el beso no era ni delicado, ni bonito, era fogoso y muy sexual.

Al separar sus labios tomo de sus hombros para que se agachara y ella se mostró algo confundida al hincarse frente a su pene, lo cual le hizo verla curioso.

\- Hinata, quiero que me masturbes – decidió explicarse y ella de inmediato asintió. Tomó entre sus manos su miembro, pero tal parecía que no tenía idea de lo que tenía que hacer – ¿has dado antes oral? – cuestiono casi sabiendo la respuesta.

\- No – supo que era sincera. Y aquello solo hizo que se prendiera más de lo que ya estaba, así que decidió darle instrucciones…

\- Tómalo entre tus manos, eso es, ahora abre tu boca, más grande, no uses los dientes, mételo, eso es, mételo más, sácalo… mételo de nuevo, eso es preciosa, sigue haciendo eso, chúpalo, sigue así…

Disfruto como nunca antes, para nada sería la más buena en hacer felaciones, era su primera vez, pero por alguna razón ella lograba que con su simple tacto quisiera derramarse ya mismo. Dudo un momento en sí debería retirar su pene para no eyacular en su boca y luego supo que no tendría por qué hacerlo, se dejó hacer y termino en su boca. Ella se mostraba confusa sobre que debería hacer con el semen y aquello le dio algo de risa. Tomo un pañuelo y la ayudo a limpiarse.

Luego se retiró el pantalón, los zapatos y la camisa junto con la corbata, quedando solo en bóxer.

-Quítate la ropa – le dijo mientras subía un poco la temperatura de la calefacción, el clima era algo frío y quería que el ambiente fuera lo más acogedor posible. Se sentó en la cama para observar que apenas y se había quitado el saco, quedando en un sencillo pantalón de mezclilla que le quedaba muy apretado, tanto que le marcaba bien sus caderas y glúteos, la blusa era color blanco y también le quedaba justa, dejando ver su prominente busto.

Lo primero que hizo fue quitarse la prenda superior, dejando a la vista un sujetador del mismo color, y aunque no era atrevido o una prenda muy reveladora, le pareció lo más sexy que vio en su vida, seguramente eso tendría que ver con sus bonitos pechos. Luego retiro sus botas beige que ahora se daba cuenta hacían juego con su abrigo, luego sus calcetas que eran de dibujitos, y finalmente retiro su pantalón, en este último tuvo algo de dificultades al ser tan apretado, pero aquello valió la pena cuando quedo en unas bonitas bragas color azul que nada tenían que ver con su brasier, y aun así se veía increíblemente erótica, sus caderas eran anchas, sus nalgas estaban paraditas y en forma de corazón, y sus piernas aunque estaban rellenitas se veían bien estilizadas.

Se levantó de la cama y la acorralo a una pared, pues a cada paso que la acechaba ella retrocedía, emitió un gritito cuando seguramente sintió la fría pared contra su espalda.

\- Creo que acabo de hacer un buen negocio – le dijo descarado – estas muy bien – le gustaban sus sonrojos, y eso fue lo que finalmente le motivo a besarla nuevamente.

Esta vez la tomo de la cintura y ella simplemente le agarro de los brazos para sostenerse.

Los besos se intensificaron a tal punto que ya no pudo tener sus manos quietas, tuvo que llevarlas a sus nalgas que apretó con fuerza, disfrutando de aquella masa tan perfecta.

En cuanto separaron sus labios, busco el broche del sujetador y con éxito le quito aquella prenda que debió terminar en algún rincón de la habitación.

Hinata se dejó guiar a la cama y luego la sintió demasiado receptiva cuando lamio sus pezones, ¡ _que delicia, es hipersensible!,_ pensó maravillado, se dedicó a besar sus grandes senos, incluso trato de abarcarlos con sus manos, y solo pudo lograrlo si es que dejaba bien abierto los dedos. Después de un largo rato, hasta que quedo satisfecho bajo dando húmedos besos por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su vientre, y con ambas manos tomo el elástico de su braguita para quitarla de manera pausada.

Parecía más bien lampiña, porque tenía vellos, pero eran muy poquitos y pequeños. Le abrió las piernas y de ese modo pudo apreciar su bonito sexo, estaba húmeda, pero no era suficiente, quería verla chorrear antes de penetrarla. Con esos pensamientos metió la cara entre sus muslos.

\- ¿Qué haces? – le dijo asustada.

\- ¿Alguna vez te han dado oral? – ella de inmediato negó y Naruto se sintió complacido.

Le lamió los labios vaginales disfrutando del olor que tenía, era deliciosa, le excitaba como ninguna otro lo había logrado. Gimió extasiado, y luego tuvo que tomarla fuerte de sus nalgas, porque cada vez que lamia su sexo, ella trataba de huir de su contacto a modo de reflejo, como quien recibe por primera vez oral. Le metió la lengua, y no fue hasta que ubico su clítoris que se dedicó a chuparlo, escuchándola por primera vez gemir. Se esmeró como nunca antes lo hizo, todo porque su olor, el estar tan apretadita, y la suavidad de su vagina con forma de durazno, lo prendieron a un nivel casi insoportable, jamás había visto un sexo más bonito que el de ella. Parecía sacado de un libro.

Cuando sintió las contracciones de su orgasmo y sus gemidos de liberación, se animó a soltar su clítoris y acercarse a sus labios nuevamente para besarla, y que de ese modo ella pudiera saborear también su dulce esencia.

Tan sumergida estaba en su orgasmo que seguramente no se dio cuenta cuando se puso el preservativo, y así fue como empezó a restregar su pene por toda su raja. Ella parecía disfrutarlo, pues seguía gimiendo y él no pudo evitar unirse al sentir también aquellas sensaciones recorrerlo completo.

Estaba sobre ella, apoyado en ambos brazos al lado de su cabeza, pero manteniendo sus cuerpos muy juntos, de tal manera que sentía sus pezones duros rozar su pecho, y su pene seguía moviéndolo a lo largo de su sexo.

Aquello de ser el sugar daddy de esa jovencita no estaba para nada mal…

Los gemidos de Hinata eran tan suaves y enviciantes que quiso escucharla más fuerte, así que incorporándose abrió sus piernas para acomodarse muy bien entre estas y meterse de una sola estocada. Al instante se quedó quieto, no solo porque la escucho quejarse, también porque sintió algo inusual, estaba demasiado apretado.

\- H-Hinata, ¿tú eras virgen? – por segunda vez esa chica lo hacía tartamudear a él.

\- Si – confeso, aun con su voz denotando su dolor.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – se quejó.

\- Te lo dije hace un momento.

 _"_ _Es la primera vez que e-estoy en una situación así."_ Si, claro que lo había dicho, pero él pensaba que se refería a una situación así con un sugar daddy, no que además fuera su primera vez en estrenarse.

Ya no podría retractarse, aunque quisiera ya no podría, su autocontrol no era tan poderoso. Tomo sus pechos entre sus manos y comenzó a acariciarlos para consolarla, luego busco sus labios y ella recibió sus besos, aunque esta vez no eran tan fogosos, eran más bien delicados, tiernos, como si quiera que su sufrimiento aminorara.

-Mantén tu concentración en mis caricias y mis besos – le dijo al oído, mientras besaba y acariciaba cada rincón de su cuerpo, quizá haciendo más énfasis a sus piernas y pechos.

Saco y metió lentamente su pene, la sentía tensarse ante cada movimiento, pero no detuvo su movimiento de caderas y tampoco el de sus manos o labios. Se concentró en complacerla, y complacerse. Su vaivén de caderas fue aumentando, y pronto sus quejidos se convirtieron en gemidos, haciendo que sus penetraciones tomaran fuerza y velocidad. Y solo se permitió liberarse hasta que estuvo seguro de que ella había alcanzado su orgasmo.

Dos cuerpos sudorosos yacían sobre la cama, sus piernas entrecruzadas y ella sobre su pecho, ambos respirando agitadamente.

\- Eso fue… increíble – confeso después de un rato, ella no decía nada, solo seguía recargada en su pecho – Hinata, ¿por qué decidiste regalarme tu virginidad? – a un total desconocido, reconoció para sus adentros.

\- Te dije antes que siempre me has gustado – sabía que estaba sonrojada, aun cuando apenas ese día la había conocido.

\- ¿Por revistas?, ¿por la televisión? – al ser un empresario joven, regularmente salía en medios de comunicación y de alguna manera era medio famoso.

\- Bueno, si – confeso y el rubio sonrió.

\- Pues gracias, guardare este momento para siempre, no creo olvidarlo nunca – lo decía muy enserio, nunca antes había tenido un sexo tan bueno como ese. Más tarde querría repetir, de eso no tenía duda.

\- Y-Yo también…

\- ¿tú tampoco lo olvidaras? – le pregunto curioso.

\- No podría, y no solo porque fue mi primera vez – el rubio sonrió complacido por aquella respuesta.

Aquella noche durmieron en el hotel y muy temprano el rubio se ofreció a llevarla a su casa. Ella le pidió dejarla en un hospital y le pidió avergonzada si podía acompañarla un momento.

El rubio al no entender bien la situación accedió. Haber cogido por la noche y luego por la mañana con esa perfección de chica, lo había puesto de buenas, ella podría pedirle lo que quisiera y accedería al instante.

Después de una ducha y desayunar rápidamente en el restaurante del hotel, llegaron a ese hospital. No había preguntado el motivo, pero ingenuamente creía que era para buscar un médico que les diera un método para prevenir embarazos, al ser su sugar daddy, era lógico que él se encargara de esos gastos.

La vio tensa en cuanto llegaron a la recepción y la secretaría pareció reconocerla en cuanto la vio.

-Hinata, ya no puedo seguirte cubriendo, tienes que pagar parte de la deuda de tu hermana, de no hacerlo es probable que pronto la transfieran a otro hospital, y sabes bien que este es el mejor hospital para tratar el cáncer de tu hermanita.

Se paralizo al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿Acaso ella había buscado un sugar daddy tan solo para poder costear el tratamiento de su hermana?

En ese momento se dio cuenta de la angustia que se posaba sobre ella, no tenía mucho tiempo de conocerla, pero pudo darse cuenta de lo difícil que le fue pedirle aquello. No parecía una chica que le importaran los lujos, en realidad ni siquiera le hizo un comentario por el lujoso hotel o por su coche. Ella tan solo le había pedido que pagara sus cuentas.

Antes de que ella se viera más avergonzada de pedirle que pagara la deuda del hospital, saco de su cartera una tarjeta y la entrego a la secretaría.

\- Cóbrese de aquí todas las deudas que tenga la señorita.

\- Con pagar lo necesario para que no nos corran está bien – se apresuró a responder la pelinegra. Aquello le ocasiono algo extraño en su interior.

\- No, cóbrese todo – dijo con seguridad y luego tomo a Hinata de la mano para que ya no dijera nada.

La secretaria esbozo una sonrisa y de inmediato paso la tarjeta, para luego darle el comprobante de pago.

\- ¿Ocupas algo más? – le pregunto sin querer ofenderla, estaba complacido de haberla ayudado a cubrir aquella cuenta, si era por salud, no le importaría gastar más. Y aunque quería quedarse más rato para que le diera explicaciones, prefirió pedírselas más tarde, ahora tenía que ir al trabajo, tenía un par de juntas importantes.

\- No – respondió al instante – muchas gracias, Naruto.

Animado le pidió que llegara a su oficina cuando dieran las 6 de la tarde y luego la beso suavemente. Lo había enganchado, y ahora mismo pensaba que ese juego de ser su patrocinador dudaría más que solo un mes…

.

Tan emocionado estaba que no se percató de lo bien que trataba a sus empleados. Incluso los nuevos pasantes creyeron que era un mito que el Sr. Uzumaki era un ogro.

Aquello por supuesto no pasó desapercibido por su prima, quien lo intercepto antes de entrar a su oficina.

\- Tuviste sexo – le dijo frunciendo el ceño, mientras bajaba sus lentes. Como si verlo sin ellos le diera mejor visión, lo cual era lo contrario.

\- Con Hinata, me hice su sugar daddy, tal como me aconsejaste – Karin de inmediato comenzó a toser con fuerza, aquello realmente la había tomado por sorpresa.

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! – le grito, haciendo que varios empleados les voltearan a ver – si yo no te lo he dicho enserio.

\- Demasiado tarde.

\- Le llevas más de diez años – le acuso como si estuviera abusando de una menor de edad. Pero ambos sabían que no lo era. Ya era una adulta que podía tomar perfectamente sus decisiones.

\- De eso se trata, ¿no? – le dijo más para molestarla.

\- Eres un pervertido…

.

Mientras pasaban las horas, se preguntó ¿dónde haría Hinata sus prácticas?, sí él no la había recibido en su empresa, ¿dónde es que ella las haría ahora? Como su sugar daddy, también podría encargarse de facilitarle esa parte, ¿no?.

Le llamó a su teléfono y ella al instante respondió.

\- ¿Cómo está tu hermana? – le pregunto al recordar que no lo había hecho en el hospital, no era que no le importara, pero apenas se daba cuenta que tenía una hermana enferma.

\- Bien, ella está bien, está reaccionando positivamente al tratamiento.

\- Me alegro.

\- Si tú quieres conocerla…

\- Tal vez luego – no estaba seguro de estar preparado, generalmente no le gustaba ver a personas enfermas, le era muy difícil actuar en esas situaciones. – Hinata – cambio el sentido de la plática – te hablaba también para preguntarte ¿dónde harás tus practicas?, si no tienes un lugar, te daré uno en mi empresa.

\- No, está bien.

\- No te preocupes, puedo aceptar a cuanta gente me plazca.

\- Esto Naruto, yo no soy pasante, fue un truco para poder meterme a tu oficina.

Se sintió sorprendido ante aquella revelación. Y algo indignado, claro está.

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – esperaba que su edad no fuera mentira.

\- Diecinueve…

Suspiró… bien, era más chica, pero al menos no era menor de edad.

\- ¿Alguna otra cosa que deba saber? – no tenía caso reclamarle, si ella misma estaba confesando todo. Después de un prolongado silencio, donde él estaba a punto de decir algo, la escucho hablar, tal parecía que se estaba dando valor.

\- Pues, la ropa que lleve ayer era rentada, falsifique mi curriculum para poder engañar a tu secretaria, en realidad soy estudiante de administración de empresas y es verdad que tengo una beca del cien por ciento. Mi hermana y yo estamos solas, perdimos a mis padres, y a pesar de ello pudimos salir adelante solas, hasta que ella enfermo de leucemia y con mi trabajo de medio tiempo me vi imposibilitada de pagar la deuda del hospital, los gastos son muy elevados. – hizo una pausa. – Es verdad que siempre me gustaste, al menos físicamente, y por ello me aventure a pedirte que fueras mi sugar daddy. No pensé que aceptaras a una desconocida, en realidad, eres como mi salvador porque no sabía qué podría hacer para evitar que a mi hermana le quitaran la atención médica – escucho su llanto, uno que parecía querer controlar – gracias, Naruto, muchas gracias, yo, yo quiero pagarte en un futuro, ahora mismo no sé cuándo pueda hacerlo, porque sé que es mucho, y que ni siquiera está a mi alcance hacerlo en un par de años, pero te juro que seguiré estudiando y trabajando para en un momento poder cubrir mi deuda.

¿Por qué le decía todo eso por teléfono?, él no era bueno para decir palabras, solo para mandar y ordenar en el trabajo, pero no para esas platicas profundas, mucho menos para responder ante aquello que ella le había confesado. No era una interesada como en un inicio creyó. No, ella era un ángel, y él era un afortunado por encontrarse con una chica tan noble y bonita como ella.

Ese día no solo salió más temprano del trabajo para conocer a su pequeña hermana, y darse cuenta que con buena atención médica podría salir adelante. También llevó a Hinata a su casa donde tuvieron sexo y reafirmó la innegable química entre ellos.

Un par de semanas más tarde le pidió que fuera su novia en un bonito restaurante y ella con una enorme sonrisa acepto.

¿Y por qué no? Seguiría siendo su sugar daddy, pagando no solo la atención médica de su hermanita, sino que también se encargaría de comprarle con gusto cuantas cosas se le ocurrieran, como ropa, accesorios, zapatos, y aunque ella dijera que no era necesario, también la llevaría de paseo a lugares bonitos que sabía le gustarían, incluso estaría dispuesto a más, por la sencilla razón de que con el paso del tiempo la llego a querer.

Un par de meses más tarde cuando su cuñada fue dada de alta del hospital, las llevó a vivir con él. Por supuesto a Hanabi le dio su propia habitación que le permitió decorar a su gusto. Y Hinata, bueno, ella tendría que dormir con él. Al final de cuentas era su sugar baby, y tenía ciertas obligaciones, ¿no?

.

.

.

Déjenme saber sus opiniones, tomatazos, etc…


End file.
